Dreams
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Dick has a good dream and wakes up to find that his fantisies aren't his reality. *Good dreams but kind of sad ending. might continue*


**So…I listened to this sad piano song and I was struck with inspiration. So be careful; this might be really sad for some of you. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

February 13th-14th 2014 Mt. Justice.

_The sound of lips against lips echoes softly through the room as a certain Clone and Bird share a passionate moment. _

_Conner presses closer to the smaller boy and sighs contently when he feels thin fingers run through his hair._

"_Richard?" he whispers when the other's head turns to the side with a chuckle._

_The ex Boy Wonder had come in late and had almost immediately jumped into the clone's arms that night. Conner was just hoping that it wasn't too good to be true. _

"_Look." He whispers back and chuckles again._

_Conner complies and turns to look at the clock on the bed side table. The orange numbers glow brightly. A twelve and two zeros decorate the small screen. _

"_Happy two year anniversary Conner." Lips press against the pulse point on his neck before warm breathing hits his skin._

"_Happy anniversary Richard." He whispers back and grins._

_The smaller male slips off of the bed with a small grin before moving over to Conner's closet._

_Conner feels not shame when he lets his eyes wander the body of his boyfriend. The acrobat had long ago hit his growth spurt and now stood at a proud 5'11 where as he himself stood at 6'4. The bird was clad in gray sweat pants, white socks, and much to his enjoyment, one of his T-shirts._

_The neck line almost hung off his shoulder, the hem still reached passed his waist, and the fabric had been stretched by Conner's biceps to the point where Dick's won arms drowned in the stretched material. _

"_Found the greatest hiding spot right in here." He opens the door and moves the clone's clothes until he finds what he's looking for._

"_What are you doing?" Conner asks curiously after tearing his eyes away from the boy's body._

"_Getting your present! What does it look like?" Dick walks back to the bed and sits down at the edge before placing the box on Conner's stomach._

_Reluctantly, Conner sits up and looks down at the red box._

"_You didn't have to do this." He mumbles and sighs. _

"_Just open it." Dick chuckles. Conner obeys and rips apart the paper. Inside the box, a glossy new phone lays over many sheets of tissue paper._

"_Dick this is…way too much." Conner mumbles and looks up at the other hero with a worried looks._

"_Non sense. it gets annoying to have to communicate over comm. Link where anyone could hear. This way, I can call you whenever I want and not worry about someone on the team being nosy."_

"_If you say so." Conner sighs, having learned long ago not to argue with Dick._

_That being said, he reaches over and plucks a box off of his bed side table._

_Dick smiles brightly at him and takes the box. He rips apart the paper eagerly and yanks the small box open._

_Inside, there's a ring._

"_Artemis gave me the idea. She said Wally gave one to her for their fourth anniversary. I thought maybe…we could start earlier than them."_

"_What is it?" Dick asks and pulls out the silver band. He slips it onto his finger and finds that it fits perfectly._

"_A promise. As long as you wear it…you're mine. And as long as I have this," Conner shows dick his right hand and reveals his own silver ring. "I'm yours."_

"_A promise huh?" Dick chuckles and nods, inspecting the simple ring happily. "Sounds good to me. I hope you realize it's never coming off my hand."_

"_Same here." Conner smiles and presses his lips to the other's cheek lovingly._

"_I love you." Dick whispers into the other's ear softly._

"_Love you too." Conner doesn't hesitate so answer before tightening his grip on the boy._

_They both stay quiet and listen to the sounds of their team members moving around outside. It's been a wile since Artemis and Wally got together. They're enjoying their valentine's day next door._

_And Kaldur was walking around the mountain with Megan, speaking about 'earthling' custons and holidays._

_Conner feels Richard chuckle softly._

"_What's so funny?" Conner asks and presses his lips against Robin's temple._

" _Just thinking about the day Kaldur will fall in love."_

_Conner chuckles softly and nods. _

"_Dick?" Conner mumbles after a few seconds of running his fingers through the soft silky locks on his boyfriend's head._

"Hm?" Dick responds, only half awake.

"Wake up. Batman's called an emergency meeting."

Dick opens his eyes to find himself back in his room. Back in his life.

He's not with Conner…he's never been. And he has to remind himself that.

That's what hurts the most. That his dreams always seem so real and so believable. Yet so fake and…unrealistic.

"I'll be right down Wally." He answers and sighs when the red head leaves.

When he gets downstairs…he isn't greeted with a kiss from the clone. They haven't been together for two years.

Conner doesn't and couldn't love a fourteen year old kid.

He loves Megan. He always has…and always will.

That's what Dick always tells himself anyway.

\/


End file.
